


i'll give you the world if you give me the word

by aureatian



Series: head over heels [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureatian/pseuds/aureatian
Summary: Banri, as if sensing Juza is not giving him the attention he deserves, nuzzles his face into his neck.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: head over heels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649221
Comments: 22
Kudos: 320





	i'll give you the world if you give me the word

It turns out Banri _is_ the annoying kind of drunk Juza assumed he would be. He’s always been annoying. This makes complete sense. Juza didn’t know what else he was expecting.

If a guy is annoying sober, he’d be annoying drunk.

There are only 18 days of difference between them, but Banri decided to flaunt it the moment he turned twenty. Going out and partying with Kazunari and his fellow art students.

Juza got dragged along, caught up in Kazunari’s enthusiasm. It’s hard to turn down a sunny smile and a cheerful invitation. Birthdays come around once a year. Banri was begging him in that way he did, when he complains about Juza’s presence, but sulks the moment Juza leaves. Or at least, that’s what Kazunari said while he called it “mad cute”.

He has yet to witness this supposed sulking (but he wants to).

What he wasn’t expecting was Banri getting touchy with him. With several drinks downed already, Banri’s walls are down. That’s what Juza hears happens when people drink. His leader keeps touching him. An easy touch, thoughtless brush of their shoulders, a hand around his wrist to tug him somewhere. His hold lingers for a little too long.

Kazunari is taking pictures, because he always does. Phone always in his hand unless it’s been replaced by a brush or a pen. Juza wonders if Banri will regret this in the morning.

He’s never seen Banri so at ease.

One drink later and Banri has both arms curled around Juza’s left, pressed up to him for no reason at all. It’s not like this table is lacking in space. There’s the distinct click of a shutter going off and he knows that’s going to Insta with the way Kazunari coos at them. Juza doesn’t dare look down at Banri, but he has to wonder what kind of expression he’s making.

Banri, as if sensing Juza is not giving him the attention he deserves, nuzzles his face into his neck.

Juza tenses up.

It’s Banri’s birthday so if this is how he wants to spend it, Juza can’t say no. Once a year, he won’t argue with him.

What the hell is happening?

He feels Banri’s lips brush against his neck. However much Banri just drank was too much. Somebody should’ve stopped him three drinks back. He thought they went out with Kazunari and the art school students because they had some idea of how much was too much. That’s definitely not true, considering the way the entire group of them have their phones out and pointed at them both.

Bizarrely he feels like he needs to protect Banri’s pride. Even as he continues nuzzling with no sign of stopping. Maybe there’s no pride left.

Juza looks helplessly at Kazunari who’s doing nothing but snapping picture after picture, looking as delighted as Juza feels helpless. No help from senpai. Should’ve figured.

How hard would it be to pick Banri up and carry him back to the dorms? They aren’t that far away from the train station. Banri’s not that heavy, with how weirdly clingy he’s being right now he might actually enjoy it.

“We’re heading back.” Banri remains as attached as he was ten seconds ago, even as Juza stands up and bows goodbye to the group.

Is it just him, or do they look delighted? He doesn’t want to know what they’re thinking.

Banri hasn’t said much after drink three, but he singsongs out his goodbye in a way that makes Juza think he’s not going to remember any of this tomorrow morning.

They leave the restaurant like that, Banri clinging onto him and Juza wondering when he should’ve stopped the drinks. He thinks drunks are usually worse at walking, so he allows the clinging, though he’s not seeing Banri stumble. Figures he’d be good at drinking. Sort of.

“Hyodo. Hey, Hyodo.”

If he ignores him, Banri’s only going to keep whining.

“What?”

“I’m not even that drunk.”

Juza turns his head to look at him now. That’s probably the widest smile he’s ever seen on Banri’s face, but he’s also never looked that flushed before.

“Shut up, I watched you down six drinks.” That might’ve been five too many.

“Then carry me.”

“What? Like a princess?”

A moment’s hesitation, consideration for the stupid idea Juza’s mouth just threw out into the world.

“Yes.”

What.

Banri finally lets go of Juza’s arm in favor of his neck, face alarmingly close. Just a few centimeters and they’d be kissing. The only reason Juza gives in is because it’s Banris’ birthday.

His leader is a little heavier than he assumed, but it’s nothing major. Random passersby are staring at them. One big guy carrying another is going to gather some attention. At least the streets are mostly clear at this time of night.

“You’re impossible.”

“You haven’t given up on me-” it cuts off awkwardly, like there’s something extra Banri wants to say but stopped himself. Juza won’t pry. Considering how many people got pictures back at the restaurant Banri’s lost enough pride for one day.

“I’m not going to.” They’ve been in the company with each other for years now. If Banri’s not giving up, then neither is Juza. Though he’s getting the feeling this exchange means something a little different to Banri.

It’s a weird conversation to have while he’s princess carrying Banri to the train, but it would probably be weird no matter the circumstances.

There’s another long pause, Banri tucking his face into the crook of Juza’s neck.

“Thanks.”

Juza has known his roommate, rival and leader for long enough he can sense the vulnerability. He also knows if he makes the wrong move here, Banri will clam up and pretend none of this happened.

He has never made the right move with Banri in his life and it’s not about to start when Banri is drunk.

“Just don’t throw up on me.”

“ _That’s_ what you’re gonna say to me?” If he were sober, Banri would sound like he’s trying to start a fight. But like this, alcohol loose and affectionate he just sounds fond. Juza doesn’t know what to make of it.

He resolves he’s not drinking as much as Banri when his birthday comes around.

“I’ll drop you if you do.” If nothing else he can be honest.

“So you won’t drop me if I do anything else?” It feels like Banri’s testing the waters. It also sounds like he’s already got something in mind.

“Don’t piss on me either.”

“You’re terrible at this.” He continues sounding fond, even with that familiar smirk on his face.

Juza has no idea what _this_ is supposed to be. He hasn’t dropped Banri and they’re already at the station. As far as he’s concerned, he’s doing a great job.

“You want me to let you down, or what?”

“You’ve never let me down, Hyodo.”

Banri is definitely trying to do something, but he’s as indirect as ever. Juza takes a moment to look at the ceiling and curse whatever power made Banri allergic to being straightforward.

“Do you want to be on your feet or in my arms?” It sounds like such a terrible pick up line, he can’t help but be embarrassed. His face is starting to turn red, but he thinks anybody’s would if they actually said that aloud.

Banri’s grinning at him like a cat who’s gotten the canary and the cream. What a tool. Why does Juza like him so much?

“Your arms.”

Juza hasn’t taken a drop of alcohol, but he’s the one who feels wildly off balance. Did Earth’s rotation suddenly shift? He has no comeback for this. The man in his arms continues to look annoyingly smug.

“Don’t drop me.” With that Banri leans in and presses their lips together, and suddenly every action Banri’s done and word he’s said all night comes crashing into one big realization.

He doesn’t drop him, but he does squeeze him tighter. Juza thinks he’s somewhere in between annoyed at himself and annoyed at Banri.

“You can’t just ask me out? You gotta go through all of this?”

“But you got it eventually. You didn’t drop me, that means yes.” He caps it off with a warm laugh.

It’s annoyingly cute.

He wishes Banri wouldn’t just assume things, but he’s also right. Still, he can’t believe Banri won’t even say the words to him.

“Ask me out.”

“What? I’ve been flirting hard enough for two people just to get you to notice me.” He sounds like he’ll start sulking.

“Ask me out for a real answer.” He stares at Banri, pinning him down with his gaze. Also his arms, Banri hasn’t even tried to get out of the princess carry.

It takes a minute. Maybe a little longer, Banri not looking directly at him, but also entirely unwilling to leave Juza’s arms.

“Go out with me?”

“Isn’t it _will you_?” He can’t resist being annoying right back.

“I already asked!”

“Yes.”

The smile that breaks over Banri’s face is honest and so much more beautiful for it.

Not that Juza will tell that to him tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Banri: if i flirt hard enough juza will realize i’m into him  
> Juza: can you just ask me out like a normal person 
> 
> Juza didn’t even look at the drink menu and didn’t realize Banri only drank one alcoholic beverage this whole night.
> 
> chat about juban with me @_aureatian


End file.
